Heroes dont get days off
by emoeyes713
Summary: link has defeated Gannon, and he now has a job as a hylean ranger. what happens he try's to take a day off? rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one:prolog

* * *

Link was tired of work around hyrule town, catching thieves and killers, he was happy that he had midna, but he forgot about her when she wouldn't talk for a wile. after they killed ganondorf she took on a more younger form than she spectated, her body was that of a young women only a head shorter than link. she still hid in shadow until night, then she would be at his side. she didn't want to go back to the twilight realm. she was afraid that her people would reject her with a younger form than she had before. during their adventure midna had grown close to link and wanted to help him with his new job as a hylean ranger. he would travel the land of hyrule seeking problems to be fixed, and would get rewarded for his work usually with rupees, or free night at what ever town inn. Hyrule had grown in the time link was ranger. there where more towns less monsters, but there still was problems.

It was getting late, link stopped at telmas bar to stay the night. he entered the door and welcomed with a hug from a familiar person, illia. she had moved to hyrule town so she could be closer to link. considering he is always traveling she went to the center of hyrule, the closest one could get to a traveler. link gave her a hug and they sat at the bar, once it was after sun set, midna hopped out of links shadow. giving illia a shock, link and midna laughed.

"that's not funny you nearly gave me a heart attack." shouted illia. midna, by this point had been known to all of links friends, and most of hyrule, because link told Midna that if she wanted to stay with link she had to get all of hyrule to accept her and her people. illia was well aware of midnas feelings for link, she was jealous of her. she thought link only saw her as a friend.

"listen you. link is still mine a-" illia was cut off when a bottle hit her head, and she past out.

"i'll pay for that and a room please." link said after smashing a bottle on illias head to shut her up about her freaky fetish for him.

link went up to the room with the same number as the key on it. when he entered there was only one bed, and it was small. midna blushed when she saw the room. she was wanting to cudle with link, they where always quiet about their relationship. link closed the door behind midna, then have her a deep embrace from behind. it scared her at first,she teleported away from link looked at him completely flustered.

"bad dog." midna yelled at link for scaring her. he wasn't the type to be so bold. she then removed her cape then waved her had over her glowing markings. they diapered and the shadow skintight close midna had on faded away, showing only her smooth pale skin, and her flambeing red hair. she was acting seductive as she crawled into bed. link knew she did this only when she wanted to have sex.

as he was undressing, he thought about a mission he was asked to take part of.


	2. Chapter 2

(flashback)

links mission he was assigned was to "obtain blood of the twilight princes- Reward 1,000,000 rupee's plus wallet to hold them all."

when he asked if they wanted her dead, they said they only want a blood sample nothing else. 'creeps' is what link thought about them.

(end flashback)

* * *

link was now climbing in bed with midna, he knows she's in a mood, and he's to tired to to anything. she looks concerned when he dose not motion anything that could lead to sex. "i just want to cuddle tonight, ok?" link whispers. midna frowns but understands. she wished they would of had some fun, but being a ranger of hyrule takes a lot out. she kissed his cheek and cuddled with him.

a little later link could feel midna squirming around. he opened one of his eyes, she was dreaming and she looked like she was enjoying herself, her back was arched and she was moaning. he had a good idea of what she was dreaming of, he was right. seeing her like this turned him on. he felt his member poke her, her body twitched when it touched her. a moment later he came moaning his name. it was cute and gentle, like her voice was, he was tempted to try and wake her. she woke up shortly after she came, and rolled over to see link with his one eye open. it scared her for a second. "your face is red what it is it?" midnas face was red also, and she realized she had a wet dream about him with him sleeping next to him. link leans in and lightly bites her ear, and runs his hand over her side and feels her body.

"midna your cute when you act oh so innocent, it's hard to resist, i can handle it when your noddy girl, but when your cute like this. you better send a search party because I've lost my mined." link said to midna rolling over to where he was on top. he kissed her passionately, their feelings being let loose. they rarely acted like this, when they where on their journey, they had times when midna was horny enough to have sex with link as a wolf when she was an imp. midna had a memory flash in front of her of their first time when they had sex.

* * *

(flashback time!)

link had just gained the master sword, he was tired from running around all night. he stopped at his house to rest, he stripped down to nothing and crawled into bed forgetting whom was with him at all times. she appeared and floated over the bed, and said "lazy dog, you should be thankful to your master for getting you your body back." midna pouted. link ignored her.

she pulled off the sheets only to blush when she saw link nude. link rolled over, midnas face became dark red when she saw his dick. "b- Bad d-doggy. don't show that to your master" minda squealed. links eye brows raised when he hear her voice like this. she covered her face with the blanket, as her face felt warmer. link gave midna a hug to where she could not move with the blanket on her. he used one hand to remove the blanket from her head, then he took the fused shadow off from the top of her head. she could only see his face now, he looked into her eyes. something in her kept turning, she was both scared and excited. link took his free hand, and touched the side of her face. she liked how warm it was, then his hand moved to her shoulder where she dropped to blanket. she saw his member again but this time it was different, it was bigger. she was confused by its change in size. she wanted to look at it closer. link let go of her as she floated down to his member. she touched lightly and it sent pleasure through link.

"dose my dog like this?" midna said now rubbing links shaft. link was liking it midna was hearing his same grunts like he was fighting. " its a little hard to rub. i wonder if you would like it wet." midna said kissing the tip, then she started to suck on it. hearing link now growl with pleasure made her pump her head faster until he grabbed her head pulling her into him until he came in her mouth. it was bitter and she didn't like the taste, she pulled a way, yelling "bad Dogy that was bad!" link then pinned her to the bed before she knew what was happening.

"if you want me to help you on the rest of this journey and for you to know why im doing this, then let me finish what i started." link said whispering into midnas ear. she was shocked to hear hos voice, she had never thought it would be so soft sounding. she liked it, and it was the first time link actually spoke around her. "ok dogy. i'll give you a treat, because you've been doing so many tricks to get here. it's only fare." midna said rubbing her hand over her markings to make her shadow cloth disperse and reveal her very light skin.

link started to kiss her chest lightly, then her moved up towards her mouth, until they kissed with curiosity. there was a burst of light and midnas true form as under him and not the imp. "it seems the dogy found a way to turn me back temporarily. good boy, now a new trick. pleasure me." midna said. link had no objections, he positioned himself at her entrance and trusted with his full straight. ripped through her hymen, and it began to pleasure her before the pain could settle in. he locked lips with her, one hand was inter locking fingers with her, wile the other hand was massaging her breast. midna could not hold back her screams of joy she was having. link was muffling her screams with their kiss, link was feeling as if he was going to explode, until midna released her scream of pleasure. she was coming, as her muscles all expanded and contrasted, sending link over the top, making him come shooting his seed far into her. they both relaxed as they cuddled together, for the rest of the day. link had fallen asleep with midna in his arms, but when he woke up she was her impish self again. she woke up and asked "why?"

"because i love you."

(end flashback)

* * *

link now had his arms around her waist, kept kissing her shoulders, he loved her smell. she knew it, and she wanted him to start. he licked the back of her neck and went down her spine. she teased her body, making her wetter with every touch, moaning with pleasure. he wanted to play longer, a habit he got into with her, midna loved foreplay. because of her wet dream she started to beg earlier than normal. he played with her entrance, and he loved her body's reactions to his touch. her backs arching, her her moans and cry's of lust. her heavy breathing and blushing. her burning red hair danced as she tried to hold her orgasm back, she kept begging for him to start.

"Lin-ah! plea-ha-se. put nnm it in." midna moaned wile link drove her crazy. she kissed him as he placed protection on his shaft and then positions himself at her entrance. he thrusted into her as hard as he could, he hit her spot on the mark, she moaned louder than normal. as he thrusted faster and faster hitting her spot, she moaned louder and louder, the bed was shaking and rocking the room. she loves him and she wants this to last forever, only having link for herself. she wanted to not have to leave to rule her people, but link would only help her if she introduced her people to all of hyrule. he would only do what he thought was best. she finally came and so did he. when they where done, they lye next to each other bumps invaded the surface of their skins. link kissed her and she looked at him and asked "link, why are you making this journey to help hyrule expand with with the twili?"

"because i love you. my little queen."

"i love you two, and can you take tomorrow off? dogy."

"no."

* * *

A/N: please review.


End file.
